Gravitycraft
by Space Keet
Summary: Bill (A/N: Knowledge of WoW is not needed to read this)
1. Prologue

Dipper and Mabel sat at the dinning room table, the spare treasure from the unicorns is sitting at their feet. Mabel is working in her scrapbook and Dipper is helping her by cutting up some pictures she's drawn and occasionally writing some things in it.

"Stanley where are you going?" they hear Ford say as the pair walk past the living room and dining room combo.

"None of your business," comes the reply as The Twins hear the stairs squeak.

The Twins walk to the doorway to see their Gruncle Ford looking up the stairs, "Great Uncle Ford?"

Ford turns to them and crouches down, "what is it children?"

"What was that about?" Dipper asks.

Ford looks back up the stairs, "there was a disagreement."

Mabel walks past Ford and sets her foot on the stairs, "I'll go talk to him."

Ford looks at all the glues and scrap paper on the table, "what are you working on there, Dipper?"

"Hm? Oh I'm helping Mabel with her Scrapbook," he answers, walking over to the pink book and picking it up.

Dipper walks back over and hands it to him, "you missed a lot."

Ford looks at the pink book in his hands. He's not sure he wants to open it, "will she mind?"

"No, in fact she'll be very happy if you looked through it. Don't be fazed at some of the stuff she has in there," Dipper says, hopping onto Stan's recliner and looking at Ford expectantly. Ford flips open to the first page, a picture of Stan with a couple of grumpy looking kids in it. Well one of them looked bored, the other tried her best to look happy. As he flips through the book it starts to get happier, Dipper's handwriting making an occasional appearance as well. Ford pauses at the page with him when he 'returned' from the portal and smiles when he reads what she and Dipper put. The Scrapbook adventure is short lived when a small body barrels into him and he topples into the living room.

"Sorry Great Uncle Ford!" Mabel says as she scurries to his rescue.

Ford slowly picks himself up, fixing his glasses, "it's alright, that was my fault."

Mabel picks up her Scrapbook and looks at Ford, "So what'd you think?"

"Pardon?"

"Our summer, silly!"

"Ah, yes, well it seemed like you had a fun time with Stanley," he says with a forced smile.

Not fazed, Mabel flips to different part of her book and shows it to Ford, "here's what we were working on!"

Ford couldn't help but grin truly, they were just putting in some stuff on him and how he's fitting in.

"You OK there Poindexter?" a voice says behind them and Ford looks to Stan. Stan doesn't look particularly happy.

"Gruncle Stan!" Dipper yells from his spot on the recliner.

Stan grins and moves over to him, "what's up kiddo?"

"Not much, just showing Great Uncle Ford our summer so far," he answers, mirroring Stan's grin.

Ford closes the Scrapbook and hands it to Mabel, "great work there Mabel."

Mabel grins and sets the book back on the table, "thanks Great Uncle Ford!"

Stan grins at the kids and looks at his brother, "we still need food, we can't stay behind this bubble forever."

"He's right you know," Dipper says in agreement.

Ford caves in, "OK, OK we can leave the bubble for food."

"I have an idea! Lets all go shopping, that way if one of us is in trouble, we'll all be!" Mabel suggests out of the blue.

"What about the shack?" Stan questions.

Ford beams, "Bubble. That's the genius of it Stanley, we _don't_ have to watch it constantly."

Mabel jumps excitedly in place, "alright! Lets go to the mall!"

"C'mon Poindexter, you're the only one who actually uses boot polish so you have to come with us anyway," Stan says with a grin.

Ford sighs, "OK I'm coming."

They exit the house and file into the Stanmobile. Wendy walks up to the drivers seat where Stan is.

Stan rolls down his window, "what is it Wendy?"

"Be careful out there Mr. Pines, other Mr. Pines, Mabel, Dipper," she says, knowing full well what's out there. They drive off into town and to the Gravity Falls Mall. Dipper and Mabel hop out of the car before Stan and Ford.

Mabel turns to Ford, "So Great Uncle Ford, were do you want to go?"

"Weren't we going to stick together, Mabel?" he muses.

Mabel pauses and thinks for a bit, "oh yeah."

"We're going shopping for food first," Stan says, gesturing to the shop.

They enter the store and Stan grabs a cart, "grab stuff that won't spoil easily." Dipper and Mabel nod as Stan pushes the cart down the isles. The cart was quickly filled with various food stuffs, mostly canned beans. Ford put in some Oj and chocolate for himself.

Ford is loading the groceries into the trunk when he spots Stan walking up to him, "what is it Stanley?"

"When you first got out of the portal you were very against going outside."

"Mabel makes a good point," Ford says, gesturing to the small child sitting in the back-seat with her brother.

Stan watches Ford push some of the sacks down to fit the bag with water bottles in the trunk. Ford closes the trunk and looks to his brother, "shall we go?" Stan nods and they get into the car.

They arrive back at the house and start unloading the food. They have parked just outside of the bubble. Ford grabs the bag with the water in it and is about to go inside when they all hear laughter. Stan and the Mystery Twins step up next to him as the unmistakable shape of Bill Cipher appears.

"YOU MADE A MISTAKE. I THOUGH YOU WOULD BE BETTER AT CHESS THAN THIS, FORDSY."

"Wha?"

"CHECKMATE." He snaps his fingers and they all disappear.


	2. A Problem

Dry air filters into Ford's and Stan's nose. Ford slowly lifts himself up from the red-orange dirt. He grabs a handful of dirt and sniffs it. He coughs as he inhales some of the foreign dust and turns around. He gasps when he doesn't see the children.

"Stanley, where are the kids?!"

Stan looks around, his eyes resting on two brown lynxes lying in the dirt, "I don't know, why are there cats on the ground?"

Ford notices the cats, "I-I don't know." The cats stir and look at them with wide yellow-green eyes.

Stan brushes them off as normal cats and Ford pushes away, "go on now, off you two." The cats miaow pitifully as Ford pushes them off.

"C'mon Poindexter, maybe they wandered off somewhere else," Stan says wandering off in a different direction of the cats.

They wandered around, trying to figure out where they are and find The Twins.

"Bill usually drops me off on mountains, I don't think he learned that humans can conquer their fears. Particularly of heights," Ford muses, looking at the barren desert.

After five minutes of walking the ground starts shaking, Stan and Ford look around to face the oncoming riders. Hordes of orcs mounted upon wolves charging towards them leaving Stanley's mouth agape. Ford grabs his jaw and shuts his jaw before screaming, "don't swallow the dust!" and tackling him to the ground to avoid being trampled. The orcs circle the Stan twins and start barking at them in a strange language.

Ford and Stan stand up, looking at the orcs, "what?" Stan says and the lead orc steers his wolf towards them. He inspects them closely before turning to his other red and black armoured clad soldiers. He barks some orders at them and the twins suddenly found their wrists being tightly bound with leather and thrown on top of a spare wolf.

"Poindexter, what the hell is happening?" Stan asks as their jostled when the group starts moving.

Ford bumps into Stan as the wolf moves. A rough part of the saddle starting to dig into his hip, "Stanley, I know about as much as you right now."

The wolf didn't have the most pleasant smell while they where going to where ever they were going. The armoured saddle and other pointy bits constantly dug into the Stan twins, them not being able to move is making the journey very unbearable.

"Ugh, these leather binds are starting to dig into my skin," Stan complains.

Ford nods, agreeing with him, "yes, and we should expect the jail they're probably going to throw us into, just as uncomfortable." Stan groans in response.

The orc riding party reaches a camp of sorts, the other orcs dismounting their wolves and tying them to some posts. The rider leader takes the wolf Stan and Ford are on, leading it to an iron jail. He opens the cell and none too gently throws Ford and Stan into it. The orc locks the door and walks away.

"Well they are certainly smart," Ford states.

Stan looks at him confused, "what do you mean Poindexter?"

Ford shows him his bound hands, "they kept us bound."

Stan looks at the satchel hanging from his brother, "yeah but they didn't take our stuff."

"Well we can't use them with our hands bound like this now can we?"

Stan looks back at his hands and sees how that might stop him from using his brass knuckles, "good point."

Ford has been using the sun as a way to tell how much time has passed since they got here. 20 minutes have passed and the sunlight is starting to make the Stan Twins lethargic. The only shields they have against the hot metal is their clothes.

An orc walks up to their jail and pushes two water skins in, "drink." The orc's voice is guttural and he stumbled over the word. He walks away as Stan and Ford grab their water skins, drinking the lukewarm water deeply.

"This water is disgusting, but welcome," Stan says, capping the water skin to drink from later.

Ford nods in agreement, "Stanley we need to escape," he says.

Stan looks him and shows him his bound hands, "how? I had trouble capping the bottle, Also I think my wrists are bleeding."

Ford looks at Stan's wrists and sees the leather looking red. He looks at his own, "I think you're right Stanley." They watch the orcs bustle around the camp. They don't seem concerned about Stan and Ford.

"Stanley, I have a knife in my satchel, use it to get us out of these binds," Ford says, shuffling around so Stan can get to his bag. Stan glances at the orcs before shifting his bound hands through Ford's pack. His hand closes around the switch-blade and he pulls it out, flipping it open and cutting both of their bindings. He hands Ford back his knife as he peels the thin leather cords off of his wrists.

"OK, ow," Stan whispers as he finishes.

Ford nods as he finishes peeling them off, "I have bandages in my pack, we should get out first."

Ford is about to remove his blaster when Stan shakes his head. Stan produces a small lock picking kit from his pocket, "I got this, watch my back." Ford watches the orcs carefully as Stan picks the Jail's lock. He's glad they're at the back of the camp or their escape would be difficult. Stan hisses in triumph as the lock clicks and he props the metal door open.

Stan glances around the camp when Ford taps his shoulder. Ford points to the tied up armoured wolves, "lets steal one of those, we'll never out run them on foot."

Stan grunts, "they're at the front of the camp, we'll be seen before we get close."

Ford looks around before he spots another wolf tied up three metres from their cell. It's lacking the large tusk blades that the other ones have as well as the neck armour.

"That one," he says, pointing to it and Stan nods. Stan slips out of the cell and towards the wolf, Ford tailing him. The wolf regards them with a curious eye as they get closer. Stan watches the camp as Ford unties the wolf's reins and climbs onto the large wolf.

"Stanley get on, we must go before we're noticed." The wolf bounds forward before Stan had a chance at getting on and he ends up getting dragged, holding onto it's tail.

He pulls himself on behind Ford, "kicks like a mule even when it's not kicking!"

"It must have been pretty eager to get away from them," Ford muses looking at the grey wolf.

They ride north for about two minutes before slowing down to give the wolf a rest. Stan and Ford dismount, Stan looking around.

Ford gestures in the western direction, "we should go west, see if we can't get out of this desert."

Stan looks at Ford, "Ford, you have no idea where they went. Are you just going to act on a hunch?!"

"Look Stanley, the sooner we find out where we are, the sooner we can find the kids."

Stan grunts, he couldn't argue with that kind of logic. Ford's right too, he has no idea where they got sent to. He walks up to their 'acquired' wolf and stripping it of it's armour pieces so they have a lower chance of being seen.

"Didn't you mention you had bandages?" Stan asks, looking at his wrists.

Ford nods and pulls out a roll, handing it to Stan, "here you go." After wrapping their wrists up. They top up their water skins with the water that Ford had from shopping, remounting their wolf and running towards the western direction.

Half an hour earlier the brown lynx cubs watch Stan and Ford depart. Even after the five minutes they were gone, they sat there staring, not moving.

One of the cubs turn to the other, "Dipper? Did they not recognise us?"

The other cub turns to her, "I-I think so, they also couldn't understand us." Dipper lowers his head.

"Dipper, please. Come on we have to go, we have to tell th-!"

"Mabel, did you not see what just happened?! They can't hear us, we have no way of telling them…" Dipper lies in the dirt. Mabel tries to grab his scruff and drag him with her.

She prods him with a paw, "Dipper, come on, don't give up! I can hear you, why can't they?" Mabel pleads, trying to lift his spirits.

Dipper lifts his head from the dirt, "maybe you're right, maybe they can understand us now. We have to try."

Mabel's new face lights up, "That's the spirit dipdop, we don't know if we don't try. Mmf, now to figure out how to put this body to use." She runs forward a bit before tripping over her paws and falling flat on her chin.

"Need a ha-.. paw, Mabel?" Dipper carefully walks up to his sister as she picks herself up from the dirt.

Mabel looks at Dipper, "so you're the nerd, what are we?"

Dipper looks closely at Mabel's tufted ears, "we seem to be a form of Lynx with a long tail, longer fangs and a different coat colour."

"Soooo what you're saying is, we're cats?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah we are. So we would we have a heightened sense of smell, better hearing and better night vision."

Mabel gasps, her new eyes widening, "lets sniff them out!"

Dipper tilts an ear backwards, "Mabel, we don't even know how they smell, how are we supposed to sniff them?"

"Weelll Gruncle Stan smells like sweaty old man and Great Uncle Ford smells of Gin and shattered dreams!"

Dipper wrinkles his nose in disgust, "that's oddly specific." Dipper put his nose close to the ground and sniffs tentatively.

"Whoa Dipper, you have cool markings," Mabel states suddenly and Dipper looks down at his pelt. Dark red-orange peppers his fur in set markings, like the stars in the night sky.

Dipper points a paw at Mabel, "look at yours, they look like shooting stars." Mabel looks down at her streaked coat then back Dipper.

"OK enough getting distracted, lets start tracking down Gruncle Stan and Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper says, determined. He puts his nose to the ground and starts sniffing.

He bounds forward, "they went this way!" Mabel quickly follows behind.

It took them 25 minutes to track their Gruncles to the orc camp. Dipper inspects the camp, noting one orc yelling at another orc in front of an empty jail.

"Typical Gruncle Stan, getting thrown into jail," Mabel whispers and Dipper had to stifle laughter with his paws.

Mabel sniffs the air, "we need to sneak past, their trail leads out of camp. I think they're riding a wolf." Suddenly both of them are picked up from the scruffs of their necks and carried into the camp. The two orcs arguing stop and turn to the orc holding the Mystery Cat Twins. The orc holding them says a few things in a guttural language and licks his lips. The other two grin and look at the twins hungerliy.

"Uuuh Dipper, I think they want to eat us," Mabel says slowly.

Dipper nods, "I think you're right." The orc that was getting scolded picks up a knife and waves it at the Cat Twins.

"Mabel we have claws," Dipper says. Unsheathing his claws and wheels around, digging them into the orc's arm to let him go. Mabel mirrors his movement and the orc drops them in surprise. They bolt past the cage and follow their Gruncles' scent North, losing the three pursuing orcs behind a rock ridge. They slow down after five minutes and sniff the air.

"They went west," Dipper says.

"Dipper, look!" Mabel cries and he looks to her standing next to a discarded set of wolf armour.

Mabel sniffs it, "Yep, they definitely went this way!"

Dipper and Mabel pad towards the western direction, determinedly following the scent of their family.

They found themselves at a river splitting the borders between the desert and barren plains. The Mystery Cat Twins are crouching low in the grass, watching the bridge that leads to the plains. Dipper's ears twitch when he hears a growling noise and he jumps away from the danger. He wasn't quick enough though, as the raptor's large claw glances his left side. He lands on his paws and looks at the raptor, looking at him with a hungry eye. He holds its eye with a glare of his own. Just because a raptor exists isn't going to dissuade him from his mission. Mabel pads over and hisses at the large dinosaur, baring her large fangs. Dipper mirrors this motion, hoping its making him look cool.

Mabel turns to Dipper panting heavily, "you OK bro-bro?"

Dipper looks at the shallow bleeding gash, "yeah I should be. Where ever we are, raptors still live." He gives the gash a few licks.

Mabel nods, "yeah, this place is messed up, even more so than Gravity Falls."

"Mabel, I think the stuff in Gravity Falls is tamer than this. This is, I don't know."

Mabel looks at the bridge, "Well their scent continues on from here."

Dipper nods, "time to head into the unknown, lets go."

The Twins pad onto the bridge and to the other side.


	3. Onward to Stonetalon Mountains!

Ford and Stan, with directions from a helpful orc lady that could understand them, found themselves in a town called The Crossroads. According to the lady, The Crossroads is a trading town for both Horde and Alliance since this treaty was put into place. As the twins walk across the hard-packed dirt, they lead their wolf to a tent next to an archery court. The cow man and the blue elf look at them as they walk up.

"Excuse me, but what is this if you don't mind me asking?" Ford asks and Stan waits patiently with the wolf.

The elf faces him, "this is our hunter training post."

Ford is about ask him what a 'hunter' here is and why they need training, when the cow huffs in annoyance, "Avan, he's clearly not from here! Human, a hunter is someone who can tame animals to help him or her fight their battles."

The elf known as Avan huffs and turns away.

Ford nods, "thank you."

He's about to walk away with Stan when the cow calls to him again, "you seem like you got a sharp eye, why don't you try to shoot one of those targets?"

Ford looks at one of the crossbows sitting on the table. He picks it up, loading a bolt and aiming it at the target. He holds it steady with one arm and fires, the bolt burying itself in the bulls-eye.

Stan whoops behind him, "Nice one Poindexter!"

Ford grins and sets the crossbow down, "I try."

The cow man walks up to him clapping, "that was fantastic! What is your name, human?"

"Stanford Pines, you can call me Ford," Ford answers.

"I'm his twin brother, Stanley," Stan says behind him.

The cow grins, "My name is Tanto, nice to make your acquaintance."

"What are you?" Ford asks, "uh, I mean no disrespect."

Tanto laughs, "It is an honest question, no worries. I am a Tauren, one of the races that is allied with a faction called the Horde."

Ford nods, "interesting, and what about-"

"Look learning of the people here is fantastic, but, can we get to more pressing matters like, where the HECK are we?!" Stan yells from behind Ford.

Tanto turns to him, "you are in the Northern Barrens, of the continent Kalimdor."

"This may sound odd, but, what is this world's name?" Ford asks.

"Azeroth."

"Oh, thanks," Ford says, weak-kneed. He has never been here or heard of it.

Stan nearly lets go of their wolf and groans, "we are on a different world, hoo boy."

"Here, Ford why don't you try practice taming?" Tanto asks, as Ford is handed a large slab of meat.

He looks at Tanto, surprised, "on what?"

Tanto points to the raptors across the road from the court, "on those, don't worry it's not a permanent pet." Ford gulps and walks towards the small cluster of raptors. He carefully holds out the cut of meat to one of the raptors and it sniffs it. It looks at him, studying him before snapping the meat up from his fingers and nuzzling him as a thank you.

Ford walks back to Tanto and his brother, "that was slightly terrifying."

Tanto nods, "it will be, just remember to keep your fear in check when you tame your permanent companion."

"Oi, Poindexter, if you get a carnivore, make sure to ask it not to eat Waddles," Stan says.

Ford laughs, "Of course. I have a pet in mind."

Tanto looks at them, "I suppose you'll be off then?"

"Yes we will, thank you Tanto."

"You are welcome, may the Earthmother watch over you, Pines."

The Stan Twins walk away from the hunters' tent and to another tent. This tent is selling saddles and saddlebags. The Goblin and Gnome at the stand look up as they walk up, wolf in tow.

"Ah hello friends! You lookin for a new saddle? Well you came to the right place!" the Goblin says, placing her hand in the Gnome's face before she could say anything.

Ford nods, "yes we need a new saddle, and some saddlebags."

"I don't suppose you got coin?"

Ford reluctantly shakes his head, "no." The Gnome glares at this answer.

"Normally I'd tell ya two ta buzz off, but, you ain't from 'round here are you?"

"So what if they're not from around here? If they don't have coin we have no business with them!" the Gnome states loudly and the Goblin responds by kicking her stool down.

She looks back at the Stan twins, "don't mind her. Let me get you a wolf saddle and some supplies." She walks off to get their stuff, Stan and Ford standing off to the side to let others buy saddles. She walks up to them with a cart holding their new stuff and stops in front of them.

She shoos them away from the wolf, "move, let me put the new saddle on." The twins move out of the way as the Goblin removes the old saddle and starts to fit the new saddle on. She tightens the straps then attaches the saddlebags filled with supplies to the saddle.

"The saddle is made in a way that will allow the both of you to ride as well as keep the saddlebags out of the way," the Goblin informs and the Twins nod.

"Thank you," Ford says.

"No problem!" She walks back into her stand.

Stan shifts through the bags and comes up with a map, "hey Poindexter look!"

Ford turns to him, "oh! It's a map, we should plan out our course."

Stan opens the map. The map has the continent of Kalimdor on it, the locations written out in fresh ink.

"We should continue west into Stonetalon Mountains," Ford says, pointing to the spot on the map.

"Why, so you can tame your pet? We don't even know the landscape!" Stan yells, making his frustration known as he crosses his arms.

Ford sighs, "Look, Stanley the kids know their directions, and they aren't here so they must've continued west."

Stan relaxes, "I suppose you're right Ford. We'll go into Stonetalon, but if they're not there we backtrack back here, okay?"

Ford nods, rolling up the map and putting back in the bags. He spots a book on creatures and takes it out, showing Stan, "Stanley look."

Stan looks at the book, confused, "yes it's a book on other worldly creatures, why is that fascinating?"

"Because I can use it to find my pet and where we'll go," he answers, flipping through the book before landing on a page.

Ford looks to Stan with a large grin on his face as he shows Stan the page he flipped to. A picture of a large black cat with white spots and large fangs stares at Stanley. His eyes scan down the locations of were to find this cat and he pauses at Stonetalon Mountains.

Stan raises an eyebrow, "you want a cat?"

Ford nods, "yes, and even more of a reason to go to Stonetalon!"

Stan grins, "alright, but I'm driving this time."

Stanley climbs onto the wolf and grabs its reins as Ford gets on behind him. The wolf pads forward quickly in the western direction and out of The Crossroads.

Mabel and Dipper sat outside of The Crossroads, trying to figure out how to get in since their Gruncles' scent goes through the town. Of course, the guards at the entrance just shooed them away every time they tried to enter.

Dipper gives his wound a couple of licks before sniffing the air, "hey Mabel, we should go around, it seems that they're keeping to the west."

Mabel nods and pads forward, "then lets go around!"

They quickly run through the tall grass and to the other side of The Crossroads, just in time to see a wolf with two old men riding it leave town. Dipper and Mabel waste no time in powering after them.

The wolf is far faster than them as it reaches a large ravine with blackened edges. Gruncle Stan dismounts the wolf and walks downwards a bit from them. The Twins are crouched in the tall grass away from them. Ford and Stan argue before Stan points down the length of the ravine to a bridge made of earth.

"Dipper c'mon lets follow them!" Mabel says as she starts to step forward.

Dipper stops her, "wait! We should stick to the bushes."

Mabel nods and they gallop through the bushes as they follow their Gruncles. The Gruncles steer the wolf down the bridge. Dipper and Mabel pause for a bit before racing across to try and catch up to their mount. A cry of a Vulture is heard as the Mystery Twins jog down the large bridge.

Mabel tries to speed up before sharp talons dig into her right shoulder and throws her off the bridge, Dipper manages to catch her by her scruff before she falls.

"HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" Mabel yowls as she feels Dipper struggling to drag her up. If he fails, they'll both fall. Dipper can feel his claws beginning to slip as he tries to pull up Mabel, making as much noise as possible. Dipper spots the Vulture circling up above, waiting for it's meal to die. Dipper's left side is screaming at him and he notices the gashes on Mabel's shoulder starting to bleed. A pair of six-fingered hands grab the scruffs of The Twin's necks.

"Drop them in the tall grass on the other side, Poindexter," Stan says to Ford as he walks up to him with the Twins.

"Gruncle Stan! Great Uncle Ford! It's me, Dipper!" Dipper yowls.

Ford smiles gently at him, "it's alright little guys we're going to hide you across the ravine, away from that mean Vulture."

Dipper looks sadly at Mabel and she shares his sad look as Ford carries them to the side they were going to. Ford places them in a clump of grass and bends some of the blades over them to hide the twins.

Ford moves over to the wolf and takes out some meat and throws it to them, "there you go, now stay here till your mother comes."

"Yo, Poindexter we don't want them attached to us, lets head to Stonetalon Mountains already," Gruncle Stan says impatiently. Ford huffs and climbs onto the wolf behind Stan. The wolf regards The Twins with a sad look before trotting off at a reasonable pace for the twins to follow.

Dipper looks at Mabel, "they didn't hear us..."

Mabel softly headbutts Dipper's shoulder, "it's OK Dipper, we have to keep trying."

Dipper nods, picking up his meat cut that Gruncle Ford gave them and running after them. He waits for Mabel to catch up carrying her meat before walking again.

"Is your shoulder OK?" Dipper signals, not having to talk through his mouth since cats have a silent language. He just hopes he asked the right question. He breathes a sigh of relief when Mabel nods her head. The Twins walk into a pair of legs.

"Oof, hey Poindexter, it's those cats again," Stan says as he crouches down and pats them. Dipper and Mabel take this chance to eat, barely chewing as they swallow the small cut of meat.

Ford walks up, "well that might explain why our wolf was trotting, it seemed to know they were following us."

He picks them and looks at them, "well the Twins might appreciate pets, so we'll take them." Ford walks up to the wolf and puts the twins in the saddlebags. The Twins high five as the wolf picks up speed, carrying them into Stonetalon.


	4. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

The river trickled by calmly, shimmering silver and gold in the sunlight. Three maws disrupt the river's flow and they drink heavily, a hand holding a waterskin submerges next to the furry heads. Stan fills up his waterskin with the water and sits down in their temporary camp. Stan tips his head back and drinks from the skin. A meow sounds and he looks at the female lynx cub that was attacked by the Vulture and nearly thrown off the bridge. If it wasn't for her brother, she'd have died.

"It's ok, cat, my brother's off taming a Twilight Runner and we're going to stay here to wait for him," he says, patting her and she nips him.

He pulls his hand back and shakes it, "hahaha, you got me good you little rascal."

The male cub clambers onto his lap, looks up at him and mews. Stan pats him on the head as Ford walks into the camp, his hair dishevelled and a sleek black cat with white spots following him.

Ford gives a thumbs up, "caught her! Now she needs a name..."

Stan looks at the spotted cat, his eyes trailing to her toes, "hey Poindexter, she has six toes on her front paws like you."

Ford pauses his thinking and looks at her paws as she tries to hide them, "hey look, Spots, I have six fingers too."

Stan does a double take, "Spots?"

Ford looks at him from underneath her onslaught of hugs and kisses, "yes, because of her spots."

The lynx cubs cautiously stalk towards Spots, the male cub bats at her tail and she swings her massive head to face them. They dash for the cover of the bushes, but not before Spots grabs the male cub by the scruff of his neck, laying down and starts cleaning him.

"Did she just adopt the little furballs?" Stan asks as the female cub pounces on Spots' back and slides off.

"It happens all the time Stanley, but it's never not adorable," Ford says as Spots pushes away the cleaned male cub, all the dust, dirt and blood cleaned off. She grabs the female cub and starts cleaning the squirming body as Ford picks up the male cub. He shifts through the saddlebags, pulling out some bandages, setting down the cub on his lap as he unravels the roll to wrap his gash. Their wolf mount trots across the clearing and lays down next to their tent. Ford wraps up the male cub's gash as the female cub is deposited in his lap by Spots. She transports the male to Stan's lap as Ford wraps his sister's wound.

Stan is petting the male cub's head when he notices something. He puts his hand to his mouth and starts shaking.

Ford notices this, and carrying the female, walks up to him, "Stanley, are you OK?"

Stan shakes his head, hugging the male cub and grabs the female cub from Ford's arms. He starts sniffling.

Ford shakes Stan's shoulders, "Stanley I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Stan looks up at him with tears and a sad smile, "Stanford, this is Dipper, look the mark on his forehead."

Ford looks at Stan confused and picks up the male cub. Sure enough he has a dipper on his forehead. It clicks, "O-oh my gosh, Dipper, Mabel I... I'm so sorry."

Ford grips onto Stan's shoulders to keep from falling over, "It's them, they're cats but they're alive, they're okay!"

Mabel and Dipper purr in response.

Dipper turns faces Mabel in Gruncle Stan's lap, "Mabel they recognised us!"

Mabel snuggles her head into Stan's chest in answer and Dipper headbutts Ford's arm. Ford responds by sitting down on the ground and setting Dipper in his lap. Spots pads up and flops onto the ground.

"You are related to them, no?" Spots inquires.

Dipper flicks his ear, "yes, we're their great-niece and nephew, we're actually humans but I guess Bill did something."

Before Dipper can do anything, he's suddenly traded out for Mabel and deposited on Gruncle Stan's lap. He stands on his lap and raises his tail and headbutts Stan's chest. Gruncle Stan laughs as Dipper settles down on his lap. Mabel Mirrors this movement on Ford. Mabel rolls onto her back and hooks her claws into Ford's trench coat.

"Hey, stop that," Ford says with a smile as he detaches her claws from his coat. Mabel grins the best she can and grabs his hand, playfully biting him. He chuckles and starts to play with her, not minding her sharp claws sticking into his skin or her teeth marking up his hands.

"Mabel, you're hurting Great Uncle Ford," Dipper says from his spot on Guncle Stan's lap.

Mabel catches the end of Ford's sleeves and rips a hole in both the sweater and coat, "he doesn't seem to mind, Dipper," she says, chuckling in a way a cat would before Gruncle Ford's hand flattens on her face. A playful growl is heard from him. She digs her back paws into Ford's upper arm in answer, growling back.

"Easy there, sweetie, Poindexter needs his arm intact," Gruncle Stan chuckles as he ruffles Dipper's fur.

"It's alright Stanley, I'm fine," Gruncle Ford replies as he rough houses with his niece. Dipper adopts a smug face and looks in Stan's direction, who is watching Ford roll Mabel around on the dirt. Dipper wiggles his butt in preparation then launches the catapult, knocking Stan off of his log.

"Whoa?! Dipper?!"

Dipper hops on his chest, grabs his tie and starts wrestling with it, "I got you!"

Stan laughs at his nephew tugging at his tie, "feeling playful are we?" He knocks Dipper off of his chest and bats at him. Dipper pounces on his arm with his claws extended and Stanley winces.

"Careful Stanley, they'll play rough and you will be sporting teeth and claw scars from it," Ford says as Mabel smacks his face, one of her claws drawing a bit of blood on his chin.

"Case in point," he says as he squishes her into the dirt.

"Gruncle Foooorrrd!" Mabel squirms.

Stan grabs Dipper's face and he gnaws on his fingers gently. Gruncle Stan removes his hand from Dipper's mouth and squishes him in the dirt.

"Gruncle Stan!" Dipper says as he attaches his claws through Stan's suit and into his arm.

Spots suddenly rises from her sleep and pulls the Twins to her, gently growling at the Gruncles, "ready the fire, it's almost nightfall."

"But Spoooooooots!" the Twins whine in protest. Their Gruncles get up from the ground, Stan groaning as he pops his back and Ford walks to their makeshift fire pit. Ford organizes the firewoods into a small teepee then he takes out a box of matches from one of the pockets from his coat and strikes it. The Gruncles pull logs over for themselves to sit on as the three cats walk up and lay down next to the fire.

"Hey Poindexter, have you been here before?" Stan asks as he got comfortable.

Ford shakes his head, "no I haven't, but fear not! Worlds with magic or are technologically advanced usually have a way to get to other locations."

"So we can return?" Stan asks, hand to chin.

Ford nods, "yes, we'll ask around at the town down the road if there's a way to get back home."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we'll be doing what I've been doing for the past 30 years."

"...Being sad and alone?" Stan questions, wincing a little as Ford regards him with a sad look and he nods slowly.

Mabel headbutts Ford's leg, "it'll be OK Gruncle Ford."

Ford grins at The Twins as he pats them and Spots, "but this time if that happens, I'll have a few people to keep me company that I know I can trust."

Stan grins sheepishly, "aw c'mon Poindexter, that's sappy."

"It's true though," Ford smiles, "I really meant living off of the land. Surviving on our own."

The Gruncles share a laugh as The Twins grin.

Ford yawns and looks to their tent, their wolf already laying down at the back. He stands up and moves into the tent, laying down against the rump of the wolf.

Stan notices, "Yeah good idea, too much excitement in one day, c'mon you two Anklebiters," he picks up the Twins and they yawn in response. He lays down and plops them down in the middle, Spots curling up at their feet.

Stan looks at The Twins as they snuggle into their chests, "hey Poindexter?"

Ford cracks an eye open to him, "Hm?"

"Is there a way to understand these two?"

Ford thinks for a moment, "well we can decipher a gist of what they're saying from their body language, but beyond that, I have no idea."

Mabel licks Ford's hand in an 'it's OK' manner and Dipper licks Stan's chin. Stan laughs as he pats the boy.

Stan yawns, "Goodnight Stanford, night kids."

"G'night, Stanley."

"Maaaooow."

The Pines family close their eyes, welcoming the safety of one another, Ford the most comfy.


	5. Home Sweet Home

The Twins peek at their Gruncles, snoring peacefully away. Especially Gruncle Ford, he's sleeping like he hasn't slept in 30 years. The Twins grin at each other then pounce, Dipper on Stan and Mabel on Ford. Both snort awake as The Twins slide off.

"Morning Gruncle Stan, Gruncle Ford!" they greet, headbutting them as they sit up.

Stan laughs and rubs their heads, "morning ya rugrats!"

Ford looks really dazed as he pats Mabel, "mornin'"

"Wake up Spots!" Mabel miaows as she pounces on the adult cat.

Spots rises, stretching and yawning. She sits down and looks at Ford sleepily, "will we be heading out, Poindexter?"

The Twins giggle at Spots borrowing Gruncle Stan's nickname for Ford.

"He'll never know, will he?" Dipper questions.

Mabel shakes her head, "nope!"

The wolf walks to the saddlebags as Stan starts to take down the tent. Ford starts to attach the saddle and bag back onto the wolf.

Mabel pounces into the fire-pit, scattering the ashes, "c'mon Dipper lets help!"

Dipper nods and starts to roll the rocks from the pit back into the river.

Spots watches as Ford tightens the straps on the saddle when she catches something on the wind, "Pine Cub, Star Cub, sniff the air and tell me what you smell."

The twins look at each other confused and sniff at the air.

"Wolves, armour, wait...That Orc smell! Dipper we have to go now!" Mabel says as she runs into Ford's leg and starts climbing it. Dipper also starts to climb Ford.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, claws, I guess we need to go huh?" Ford says detaching them from his pant legs and putting them in one of the saddlebags.

Stanley just got on the wolf when a distant howl sounds, "crap! That must be that Orc party we got captured by yesterday!"

Ford smacks the wolf's rump and just before it runs off, he vaults onto it's back, "lose them Stanley!"

Spots is matching the wolf's speed easily, "Pine Cub, Star Cub, duck into the bag to hide."

The twins wiggle deeper into the bag, wincing as their wounds are stretched.

They lost the orcs after two hours of running, the Pines backtracked back to the town they were planning on going to, to find a way back home. Dipper peeks out to look at the Horde town.

"Dipper, didn't Gruncle Ford call this place Krom'gar Fortress?" Mabel asks from the depths of the bag. Dipper nods.

A undead lady jogs up to the trotting wolf and notices Dipper peeking out, "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here, dragging lynx cubs around like that?!"

Stan stops the wolf and Ford looks at her, "Uhm we're not from around here, and those lynx cubs believe it or not are our great niece and nephew."

"I suppose you'll need help then," she looks them over carefully, "you aren't Alliance, are you?"

"No we aren't this 'Alliance', you don't have a mage that can make portals to other worlds, do you?" Ford asks, getting to the point.

"Jaina Proudmoore could probably do it," she says indignantly, "I'm not a fan of her but I figure she'll take you right in."

"Sweet mother of pearl! How do we get to her?" Stan asks.

"Well she's currently in Dalaran since she's the leader of the Kirin Tor so," she waves a nearby Orc over, "a portal."

Ford dismounts from the wolf and grabs the Twins from the bag, setting them down on the ground next to Spots.

Ford takes the two saddlebags off of the wolf and gives on to Stan, "we won't be taking the wolf with us, we'll take Spots though."

"Trying to get these lot out of our hair, eh? That's the spirit. Hold still for a moment, then just walk through," the orc says, opening up a portal.

"Be gone with 'yas!" he says.

The Pines family with Spots in tow are quick to step through the portal.

When they got out on the other side they are greeted by tall white buildings with purple roofs and red stone lining the roads. It also became twenty degrees colder.

"G-gruncle Stan, G-gruncle F-ford, I'm c-cold," Dipper stutters out and the Gruncles turn around to the Twins sitting on the pavement.

"KIDS!" They say and pick them up, hugging them. They put them back down and Ford takes off his coat, draping it around Dipper's vest.

"You can understand us now!" Mabel says, jumping up and down in place.

Stan laughs, "yes we can sweetheart, yes we can."

"Hmmm, your clothes must've been used as energy for the forms, so it just converted back to clothes once you walked through the portal," Ford muses. Spots headbutts them, nearly pushing them over. The twins laugh.

Ford grins and looks around the somewhat empty street, spotting several of the 'Horde' members. He takes a book out of the saddlebag he's carrying and opens it, "we appear to be in the 'horde' controlled area of this city, Dalaran."

"Horde?" Stan questions.

"As far as I know there are two warring factions consisting of different races, I have no idea of their motives but I'd rather not get entangled in it."

"There are only a few scrawled notes, such as this one. 'see humans, elves, small bearded dwarves? turn back. They're bad.'" Ford quotes.

"Then in short term, we're not supposed to be here?" Mabel questions, looking around uneasily.

Ford nods, closing the book and grabbing Mabel's hand, Stan holding Dipper's coat covered hand.

They walk past a group of three horde members, a male troll, male goblin and a female elf. Ford overhears the two males talking about a treaty between the Horde and Alliance being in place for a year and a half. The troll remarks that he personally doesn't mind the treaty while the goblin really dislikes it, spewing derogatory terms about the alliance out loud. The Gruncles cover the Twins ears as they pass the loud goblin. The female elf spots this motion, her hands slowly rising to cup in front of her mouth and her lips pull into a smile. Mabel beams at her.

The Pines exit out of the area and onto what appears to be the main street. Spots is sniffing the air at the new smells and twitching her ears to the hustle of the city. Ford looks at the book again.

" _Horde and Alliance controlled cities and areas_ ," Mabel reads from the spine of the book. Stan is busy looking around that he doesn't notice Dipper reach into a side pocket of the bag he's carrying and pull out a medium sized bag. It clinks.

"Gruncle Stan," Dipper says, catching his Gruncles attention to the bag.

Stan takes the bag and looks in it, "it's coin, probably not a whole lot by this world's standards, but coin."

"Gruncle Stan can Dipper and I go get something for ourselves? You two already have something," Mabel says.

Ford laughs, "Of course you two can go get something, just be careful and meet us by that building with all those stairs."

Gruncle Stan hands the coin bag to Dipper and takes of the saddlebag from his back, looking for another bag. He finds another one and gives it to Mabel, "here you go kiddos."

"Here's your coat back Gruncle Ford," Dipper says, handing Ford his coat as he shifts through his bag looking for something.

Ford hands him a map, "here you go children, the shop names appear to be on there."

"Uh, Poindexter. Where did you get that?" Stan questions at the apparent theft.

"The goblin at that stand in The Crossroads, she must've took it from that gnome," Ford answers as The Twins run off.

The Twins are standing in front of a building with a sign above them. The sign has a needle and thread spool on it.

"Well Mabel go get your stuff first, I want a book on magic," Dipper says looking at the map. He brings it down from his face to see Mabel missing, "aaaand she's gone."

Dipper shivers as a breeze floats by. He makes a mental note to check Gruncle Ford's books for the location of Dalaran. He hugs himself and sits on the grass by the building trying to centre his heat. Dipper stays like this until a jacket is thrown onto him.

"Here you go Dipper! They made a mistake on the outer layer and they gave it to me!" Mabel says with a large bag undoubtedly filled with knitting yarn. Dipper slips on the dark red coat lined with white fur.

"Whoa, this is really warm."

Mabel nods, "they said it would be! They used this 'woolly rhino' fur for the thread of the outer layer and the fur of a white warg to line it. It's also waterproof."

Dipper snuggles into his new coat before looking at the map, "OK, the book store should be down this street a bit."

They walk along the street for a few minutes before spotting the sign to the book store. The Twins bolt to the building, Dipper entering the shop with Mabel in tow. Dipper is scanning the shelves when a human female walks up to him.

"Hello there children, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a book on magic," Dipper says.

"Oh you wish to be a mage? Stay here, I'll get you the book," she says, walking away before Dipper could tell her that he didn't really want to be a mage.

"Dipper, you know that won't work when we get home, don't you?" Mabel tilts her head.

"I know, I just want to see how they work magic here, since we well walked through a portal to a different location," Dipper replies as the lady returns with two books in hand.

She hands them over to Dipper, "here you go, do you have any coin to pay for those?"

Dipper hands her his coin bag and she opens it, taking out two copper pieces, handing them to Dipper. Dipper nods his thanks and holding his books, the Twins dart outside.

Outside, Mabel reaches into her pocket and also pulls out two copper pieces, "we should find a treat or something to spend these on."

Dipper nods and looks at the map, jammed open between his body and the books, "there's a tart stall over by the big building Gruncle Ford told us to meet them by."

"Then lets go!" Mabel says, skipping forward a bit.

The Twins run to the stall next to the building, spotting their Gruncles and Spots at the foot of the stairs.

"Hello there children!" the stall keeper greets as The Twins walk up.

"Hi, um do you sell tarts for one copper apiece?" Dipper asks.

"Only Lemon tarts, how many?" the keeper asks.

"Four please!" Mabel asks, sliding the copper pieces over. The purple skinned elf nods, taking out a paper bag and putting four tarts in it with tongs.

The elf hands the bag to Mabel, "here you go, enjoy."

"Thank you Mister!" Mabel says as The Twins run over to the Gruncles.

"Ah children, what did you get?" Ford asks as Mabel gives him and Gruncle Stan a tart.

"I got _Magic Basics for Dummies_ and _Magic used in other races and classes_ ," Dipper says through a bite of tart.

"Yarn!" Mabel says, spraying lemon tart everywhere.

Ford looks a little concerned, "I am worried about bringing back more magic to Gravity Falls, but then again, it might not work."

Stan looks at Ford, "you're bringing a large cat that's not native to our world and you're worried about magic?"

"Fair point," Ford says, eating the tart.

"C'mon slow pokes!" Mabel calls, six steps above the Gruncles with Dipper. They all share a quick laugh and make their way to the top.

After an hour of walking up the steps to the building, it felt good to sit down with a warm cup of tea in hand. Of course, it was a little awkward sitting in the same room as a very powerful mage by this world's standards and having a cup of tea with her.

"An item," Jaina says, breaking the silence.

"Pardon?" Ford asks, wondering why she needs an item.

"From your world, I cannot make a portal there without some form of connection. Do not worry, I will give it back," she says.

"This is really good tea, Miss Jaina, may I please bring some back with me?" Mabel asks, sipping the beverage.

Jaina smiles warmly, "sure thing."

The blue haired man standing of to the side of her walks over to Mabel with a large tin and gives it to her.

"Thank you!" Mabel says, sticking it down her sweater.

"I don't really have an item that's also not covered in this world's dirt on me," Stan says, sipping his tea.

Dipper takes a large sip from his cup and removes his hat, "here you go Miss Jaina, this should have plenty of our world's dirt."

Mabel mouths 'he never showers' to Jaina. The blue haired guy takes a step away from the hat in disgust.

Jaina regards the hat for a few seconds before giving it back to Dipper, "finish your tea you four, I'll have your portal up in a few seconds."

In the excitement of returning home, The Pines down their tea and set the glasses down on the table. Jaina laughs and stands up, strolling over to an empty area of the lounge. She flicks her wrist and a portal opens up, The Pines family briskly walk up.

"Do you have everything you need?" Jaina asks. The Pines nod their heads in agreement.

"Boy, here," the blue haired guy says, handing Dipper a small blue orb.

Dipper looks at it confused, "uh, thanks Mister."

"Alright! Poindexter, cat, kids, into the portal, I'll be last!" Stan says, very eager to get home. Ford grins and with Spots, he jumps through. The Twins nod their thanks to Jaina and jump through.

Stan is about to jump through when Jaina stops him, "Be wary of your enemy," is all she says.

"OK?" he responds before jumping through the portal.


	6. Epilogue

The Pines family land on their feet as the portal closes behind them. Spots tilts her head at the grass and sniffs it. She flops onto it and starts rolling around. Ford chuckles. Suddenly Dipper and Mabel are both taken out by a smallish body.

"DIPPER, MABEL YOU'RE BAAACKK!" Grenda yells, hugging the life out of them.

"Hi Grenda!" Mabel greets, wincing.

"Grenda, ow, good to see you, ow, could you put us down please?" Dipper asks and Grenda drops them.

"We were so worried, you just utterly disappeared a few days ago!" Candy says walking up.

"Few days?" Stan questions.

"Worlds from across the galaxies don't match each others' rotations, Stanley," Ford informs, patting Spots.

Soos walks up to the Gruncles and Twins, hugging them, "Oh my gosh doods I thought you were all dead!"

"Yeah, we spent like, a week, looking for you guys. The old mayor died, Taylor was elected," Wendy informs.

Soos sets the Pines family down, "so where were you dudes anyways? Wendy saw this green guy teleport you somewhere after you passed out."

"Yeah this guy was like Shrek and The hulk, but glowing. I had to duck when he looked inside the gift shop," Wendy says, giving Ford a piece of paper. Said piece of paper has a very badly drawn orc on it.

"Sorry, the gift shop was all out of pencils. I had to borrow something from the 'kids corner'," she says as Ford tilts the drawing and his head.

"We should head back into the house," Stan says, walking towards the Shack when Soos takes the saddlebags from the Gruncles, "I got those, dudes, Wendy lets go put this stuff away."

Wendy and Soos walk inside, leaving The Gruncles, The Twins, Candy and Grenda outside.

Dipper rubs his left side, Ford notices this motion, "come on children, lets get you inside and tend to those wounds."

"Mabel, Dipper are you OK?!" Candy asks.

Grenda gasps, "and I tackled you guys! Are you OK?!"

Dipper and Mabel laugh, "yeah, just some battle scars we got from that world," Mabel says. Candy and Grenda lead the Twins inside with Stan tailing them.

"Spots! Come!" Ford calls and Spots stops rolling in the grass and trots inside with him.

It took three hours for them to explain everything to Soos, Wendy, candy and Grenda. Spots warmed up to everyone quickly. Wendy found it awesome that she could climb trees and drop from them. She insisted that after they tell them what happened, Ford is to show her.

"-then the blue haired guy gave me this ball," Dipper finishes, showing the ball to everyone.

"Whoa, dude that looks like, really cool," Soos says, pointing at.

Wendy looks at Stan, "Mr. Pines, you should use that as an exhibit, I'm sure you can cook up a story for it."

Stan laughs heartedly, "you bet I can!"

Everyone shares a laugh when Grenda's phone buzzes, "well, Candy and I've got to get going. See you guys tomorrow"

"See ya!" they respond as Candy and Grenda leave the Shack.

Ford takes a look at the time and winces, "alright, everybody bed, we all need a proper nights rest. Wendy you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Wendy gives a thumbs up as she leaves for the door, "got it, well night guys, see you tomorrow!"

The twins sleepily walk upstairs, Stan heads up to his room and Ford heading off to his room with a large furry, fang-y pillow. Soos decides to sleep on the floor.

The early morning sun filters through the twins' window, Dipper yawns and lays in bed when he hears a soft growling noise. He sits up to see Spots on the floor, looking up at Waddles on Mabel's bed. Mabel is also watching her, grinning. Waddles snorts in his sleep, Spots back-peddles in surprise and honks. The Twins laugh.

"Spots, this is Waddles, he's a pig!" Mabel says, giggling as Spots looks at her confused and inspects Waddles. The Twins giggle again as Spots stalks up to Waddles and prods him with her paw. She leaps onto the rafters when Waddles wakes up and hops off Mabel's bed, leaving the Twins clutching their sides in laughter.

Stan opens the door to their door mildly concerned when he sees Spots up on the rafters and staring at Waddles like 'what manner of creature is this?!'. He looks at the Twins turning themselves inside out, laughing, "do I even want to know?"

"Oi, Poindexter! Come coax Spots down from the ceiling!"  
Ford enters the scene and sees the twins laughing, "breathe children, breathe!" he laughs himself, walking forward.

"What seems to be the problem- oh, hello there Spots," Ford greets as she paps his head with her paws.

"Spots is so scared of Waddles!" Mabel says, finally catching her breath.

"And I was worried she was going to eat him!" Dipper says.

Ford feels weight bear down on his shoulders and back as Spots uses him to get leverage above Waddles. Spots honks in his ear.

Ford turns to Stan, "she's off the rafters."

Stan laughs along with the kids as Ford puts his hands under her rump to keep her on. Spots mrps as Waddles walks past and down the stairs.

Everyone goes into the kitchen for breakfast. Soos cooked some pancakes and Wendy, Candy and Grenda came early.

"Hey, other Mr. Pines. You know you have a cat on your back, don't you?" Wendy asks, struggling not to laugh.

Ford grins as Spots grumbles at Waddles, "I am aware, yes."

Soos gives Ford a plate with a pancake, "here you go Mr. Pines' brother."

"Ah thank you, Spots no," Ford says as she sniffs at it, crawling up his back, "ow, ow, somebody get her food."

Stan opens the fridge and grabs a meat cut. He walks over and waves it in front of Spots, "here."

She snaps up the meat and leaves Ford to finish his breakfast.

He feels somebody tug at his coat and looks down to see Candy, "what is, Mabel's friend?"

"After breakfast can we see Spots do that cool thing?" she asks.

Ford chuckles, "of course. Is everybody finished?"

After a chorus of 'yes' he leads everybody outside. Ford feels Spots get removed from his back and turns around to see Wendy holding her like a big baby. The twins laugh as Waddles walks up.

Mabel picks up Waddles and shows him to Spots, "no need to be scared, he's what boars… Evolved, devolved? Into."

"Different subspecies my dear," Ford says, cracking his back.

Spots sniffs at Waddles and after deducing that he is not a threat, wiggles around causing Wendy to drop her. She prods at Waddles a few more times when the pig walks under her and lays down.

Mabel giggles, "he likes you Spots!"

"Show us the thing! Show us the thing! Show us the thing!" Wendy starts chanting at Ford as everyone else joins in.

Ford laughs before steeling himself, "Spots!"

She leaps to his left side and he points to a deer that no one knew was there, standing in the brush. Spots studies the animal before bonding across the lawn and scrabbling up a tree. The branches of other two trees shake before Spots drops right by the deer, scaring it off on purpose. She bounds back over to Ford and Ford looks to everyone, grinning. Everyone has wide eyes and open mouths.

Stan looks at Spots then at Ford, "this could be handy."

Everybody shares a laugh and they carry on about their day, unaware of the events to come from their little adventure.

END

The events to and up to Weirdmageddon remain untouched.

When The Dream Demon finds out about the return of the Pines, the Golden Finger nearly succumbs to his wrath.

An event will happen in two Earth years, and in one and a half Azerothian years.

The Zodiac will not be able to stop it.


End file.
